This invention relates generally to ignition cable terminal assemblies and more particularly to stiffeners for ignition terminal assemblies which are adapted for connection to spark plugs which are located in deep recesses or wells in an internal combustion engine.
In the past such stiffeners have typically included a handle for manipulating the terminal assembly into and out of engagement with the spark plug terminal which is located in the bottom of the deep well. See for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,358 issued to Yoskihi Yano et al Jan. 20, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,662 issued to Hidenori Yamanashi et al Oct. 20, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,198 issued to Ronald P. Sturdevan Mar. 7, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,385 issued to Ronald P Sturdevan Apr. 25, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,202 issued to Kenneth B. Germ Mar. 6, 1990 which is assigned to the assignee of this invention.
In some instances these handled stiffeners have been used in conjunction with ignition cable terminal assemblies having an elastomeric boot housing a terminal and an end portion of the ignition cable to which the terminal is attached such as the arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,198 and 4,824,385.